Computer-mediated reality (CMR) refers to one's perception of reality being mediated through the use of a computing device, e.g., a wearable computer or handheld device. Typically, the computing device mediates the user's visual perception of the environment. Various CMR technologies, such as virtual reality (VR), augmented reality (AR), and mixed reality (MR), enable users to view and perceive computer-generated two-dimensional (2D) objects and three-dimensional (3D) objects, as if the objects were actually present within the user's perceived environment. Advancements in computing have fueled tremendous development efforts to apply these technologies to both entertainment and enterprise marketplaces.
Conventional interaction techniques in CMR are often cumbersome, and such interactions usually are limited to eye gaze or hand operations, e.g., on a controller. Consequentially, conventional interaction in CMR may just be another sedentary task or potentially another contributing factor to risks of metabolic syndrome, heart attack, stroke risk, and overall health issues, especially for people working long hours without sufficient physical activities.